


it's like we stop time

by dopaminekeeper



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, i cannot emphasize enough how sappy this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopaminekeeper/pseuds/dopaminekeeper
Summary: hyunggu thinks yuto's new hair is cute
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 21
Kudos: 44
Collections: Pentagon Canon Compliant Week 2021





	it's like we stop time

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say folks. i want to kiss yuto so fucking bad and hyunggu is how i will live my vicarious dream. i have also forgotten how to write anything vanilla so. shrug!
> 
> for ccw day 5: gentle/vanilla sex.

He likes Yuto’s hair long.

That is, he likes Yuto’s hair any way he wants to keep it (because he likes _Yuto,_ they like each other, they say it _constantly)_ , but Hyunggu can’t deny that this new look is one of his favorites. It feels nice under his fingers, curling gently, dark to match the chipping paint on Yuto's blunt nails.

Yuto had confided in him soon after their last promotions ended that he hoped they wouldn't ask him to cut it, and Hyunggu's elated to see that the stylists haven't done anything more than trim it into a better shape and add some definition to his curls.

"It's so pretty," Hyunggu gushes when Yuto comes back from the salon. "You're so _pretty."_

And Yuto does that _thing_ where he hides his smile behind his fingers but it's too wide to be contained, scrunching the corners of his eyes and lighting up like a sunbeam (if Hyunggu were to get poetic, which he will, and does, often). It makes Hyunggu want to kiss him, and, with the quick realization that their dorm is empty for the time being, he makes no effort to resist the impulse.

Yuto rumbles a weak protest against Hyunggu’s lips but it’s clearly for show when his hands curl around Hyunggu’s waist like they belong there.

“Hey,” Hyunggu whispers, straining up on his tiptoes so he can keep their mouths close even though it makes his eyes cross a little bit. Yuto laughs, rough and quiet.

“Hey.”

“Do you want to…”

“Mmhm.”

It’s easy as breathing to tug Yuto into his room, onto his bed. He cards his finger through Yuto’s hair, fondness clenching in his chest at the absolute lack of guile in his answering expression.

“Come on, baby,” he coaxes, “kiss me.”

Yuto’s quick to respond, surging forward as Hyunggu lays himself back on the bed, body comfortable in its own sprawl. Hyunggu’s hand rises to rest on the back of Yuto’s neck, nails digging in just _so,_ and the flush on Yuto’s cheeks has nothing to do with the remnants of blush from filming earlier.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Hyunggu coaxes, “let me take care of you.”

Yuto’s face scrunches, and Hyunggu can tell that he’s about to do the _other_ thing he does where he tries to shower Hyunggu in attention so that Hyunggu can’t pay attention to him instead.

But Hyunggu’s not having it. He might be tiny, comparatively, but Yuto goes down easy when Hyunggu pushes on his shoulder to get him onto his back.

"You're pretty," he says, again, because it hasn't stopped being true in the five minutes since he said it last, but this time Hyunggu catches the hand that comes up to cover Yuto's smile and presses it into the pillow next to his head. "Stop it. You're _pretty."_

"Hyunggu —"

"Yuto." He feels around for Yuto's other hand, pressing it down on the other side of his head when he finds it. "If I want to tell you you're pretty, you have to let me."

"Why do I _have_ to let you?" Yuto's trying his best to look serious, but he doesn't make a single move to break Hyunggu's grip even though they both know he could. Hyunggu smiles wide.

"Because you like me so much," he replies, letting go of Yuto's hands so he can slide them under the hem of his t-shirt instead, feeling along warm skin. "And because I'm going to suck your dick."

Yuto snort-laughs. His hands haven't moved, but his fingers curl loosely toward his palms. His hair fans out slightly on the pillow in gentle waves.

"Did you plan this?" he asks, allowing Hyunggu to push his shirt up, lifting his hips helpfully so Hyunggu can remove his sweatpants.

"Nope," Hyunggu says, grinning, and presses a kiss to the sharp jut of Yuto's hip. "You just showed up looking so _pretty_ I couldn't contain myself."

"Oh my god." Hyunggu clicks his tongue sharply when Yuto goes to cover his face again. Yuto rolls his eyes even as his blush darkens, grasping at the pillow to keep his hands from straying.

Hyunggu hums his approval into the kisses he presses all along Yuto's stomach and hips. There’s no rhyme or reason to his movements — he goes where his whims take him, lips wandering and hands finding all the familiar grooves of Yuto’s body.

The sounds he makes are familiar, too, when Hyunggu does as he promised and sucks him off slow and easy. While it’s not as difficult as it used to be to find time to be alone, there’s still a certain novelty to doing this in a bed (and if Hyunggu’s mouth weren’t full, he’d make a joke about how they do everything backwards — horizontal sex in a bed is kinky while rushed backstage handjobs are basically vanilla).

When Hyunggu looks up, Yuto’s got his hands in his own hair. There’s enough length to really tangle his fingers in and pull at when Hyunggu bobs forward and swallows. Hyunggu desperately wants to tell him again how pretty he is, but he can’t, so instead he hums it and traces the words with his tongue and tries his best to push the thought out of his own head and into Yuto’s skin.

Yuto comes on this soft, punched-out sound — it’s quiet and low and sweet, and Hyunggu wants to bottle it, or sample it in a song, or _something_ so he can hear it whenever he wants.

For now, he rests his head on Yuto’s hip and stares up at him for as long as it takes for Yuto to crack open his eyes and notice his (presumably) gooey expression and groan, shoving Hyunggu’s head away with a weak hand.

It’s when they’re lazily trading kisses (after Hyunggu’s rinsed his mouth out, because he’s a lot of things but he’s not _gross)_ that Yuto mumbles against his mouth,

“You’re prettier.” Hyunggu gasps in faux-offense, pulling back with wide eyes. Yuto preempts his objection: “No, I just… you’re pretty, too. Also.”

“That’s acceptable,” Hyunggu allows, running a hand through Yuto’s hair, untangling a couple of wayward curls with his fingers. “We can both be pretty.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written for ptg before so uhhhh tell me if u liked it??
> 
> you can follow me here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dopaminekeeper)! 18+ only


End file.
